


Brooklyn Nine Nine: Santiago's Sex Tape

by bi_furious1



Series: Brooklyn 69 [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frisking, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy attempts a tutorial Rosa doesn't want to attend. In her annoyance both women act unprofessionally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Nine Nine: Santiago's Sex Tape

“I’m not doing this.”

 

“Why??” Dt. Amy Santiago exclaimed, her voice rising a full octave as her exasperation mounted:

 

“As the only two female detectives on the squad, both of us have to prove we conduct ourselves professionally during the average frisk!” 

 

The brunette pointed to her precious binder, left aside on the interrogation table.

 

Dt. Rosa Diaz rolled her eyes impatiently:

 

“So sign the stupid document, like I did for you and let’s go get some street meat!”

 

“But how do I know your skills meet the standards as laid out in-” 

 

“-Is this how you want to die Santiago?” the brunette detective cut-in incredulously. Resting her jean clad behind on the rim of the interrogation table, she stared back at her goody-two-shoes colleague.

 

Amy responded quickly, hoping to convince the other, more aggressive Latina:

 

“I figure we could do some roleplay. I’ll be your suspect; a criminal and you search my person. Then I’ll sign off. It’ll take like, 10 minutes!”

 

“I am not acting!” Rosa spat, her expression turning to disgust as she crossed her arms: “And You’re not even my boss!”

 

Tapping her foot nervously, Amy turned to the one-way mirror, eying her own pretty reflection:

 

Dt. Amy Santiago valued her work over all else, being willing to sacrifice all other aspects of her life for her commitment to the NYPD. The Detective just loved rules: Amy was extremely hard working, focused on doing her job well and with the utmost Professionalism. She didn't cut corners and followed every police mandate and regulation with pleasure.

 

This meant enjoying all aspects of her job, even when filing and low-level office work. Most of her life came down to processing. It was her favorite thing after organizing emails and replacing toilet paper rolls. Sadly Diaz didn’t agree…

 

But Amy had a plan. All it took was a little courage: After all Diaz acted and dress like a cartoon villain! She’d known persuading her might take an incentive. Turning back to the more senior Detective, the young woman put on her most winning smile:

 

“Come on Rosa, it will be fun. We might even bond!”

 

The Latina Detective frowned, her nose crinkling in obvious annoyance:

 

“I want to punch the stuffing out of you.”

 

Grabbing the clipboard with her evaluation forms Amy waved them at Rosa enthusiastically:

 

“Just think of it like a game, alright?? Like when Jake plays dress up. You can choose my identity!”

 

Rosa smirked: “I choose prostitute.”

 

Amy blanched, chocolate brown eyes widening:

 

“Wait, wait, wait!?! The first thing you think of for me is-”

 

The other detective gave the brunette a scornful glare:

 

“-Never mind!” Amy responded hurriedly.

 

Replacing the clipboard beside the other Detective, Amy stepped backward:

 

“Now I’ve hidden sweets about my person to simulate potential evidence,” the brunette spun on the spot, her charcoal-coloured suit jacket fluttering as she grinned brightly:

 

“If you can find them all I’ll pass you on the physical assessment criteria.”

 

Rosa weighed up her options. Amy wasn’t the sort to let this stuff go. And the uppity teacher’s pet loved bureaucracy. Even her ugly clothes met the official Police requirement: light grey trouser-suit, pink shirt, police badge easily visible on belt; textbook naïve professionalism. And stubborn as hell about it:

 

“Fine, lets just get this over with,” Rosa grumbled, standing up to face Amy in the centre of the interrogation room.

 

The brunette beamed.

 

Stepping forward, the aggressive detective briskly relieved Amy of her weapon, unstrapping the large handgun from the holster on her hip:

 

“Good initial instinct,” Amy congratulated condescendingly, “But removing my firearm is not part of the game!” the bureaucratic brunette stated enthusiastically.

 

“I just want your only defenseless Dork,” Rosa growled, throwing the weapon onto the metal table with a loud clang.

 

Amy bowed her head apologetically; not exactly a power pose… So much for that seminar.

 

Grabbing the collar of the other Detective’s jacket, Rosa roughly tugged the offending garment from Amy’s shoulders:

 

“Heyyyy!” Amy whined, wriggling free of the garment as she was almost pulled over:

 

“Not so rough Diaz!”

 

“Title of your sex tape!” Rosa cut in, smirking as she rifled through the brunette’s pockets.

 

Amy scowled, annoyed that joke refused to die.

 

Watching the other Detective find zero candy in the jacket, Amy’s smile slowly returned.

 

“You thought I’d make it that easy?” the brunette taunted.

 

“Shoes off.” Rosa instructed coldly:

 

“Shoes off please,” Amy muttered quietly as she lifted a foot to retrieve one of her pumps.

 

“Now!” Rosa barked, eyes flashing.

 

Amy flinched.

 

The Latina watched, satisfied as the other Detective rushed to remove the flimsy footwear. Taking the shoe, the brunette upturned the first before throwing it aside. Doing the same with the second, Rosa caught the sweet which fell from inside.

 

“1! Amy squealed excitedly,” clapping her hands together.

 

Rosa rolled her dark eyes, heavy mascara emphasizing her annoyance:

 

“Spread em’”

 

Amy blinked; it was actually kinda weird to be on the other end of a frisking. Soo Invasive! But that was why this was such a good learning experience: ‘Role reversal to improve Detective Etiquette’. She could write a book!!

 

Lifting her arms, Amy brought them level with her shoulders to give her colleague easy access. Stepping forward, Rosa now stood millimeters from the brunette.

 

Amy tried not to move as the other Detective combed her fingers through her dark, tied back locks. Struggling to maintain eye contact; the Latina raised a foot by the heeled boots she insisted on wearing to work, the brunette waited patiently, biting her tongue in suspense.

 

Rosa’s eyes narrowed, her digits working at the other Detective’s tight hair bun: 

 

Feeling her hair unfurl around her shoulders, Amy turned her head to see Rosa’s hand emerge, candy now between her thumb and index finger:

 

“That’s 2 Diaz!!” Amy squealed excitedly.

 

“Abra Cadabra,” Rosa said dryly, popping the sweet between her lips as she eyed the other detective:

 

The more aggressive Detective softened; Amy looked so much better with her hair down.

 

Grasping her chin tightly, Rosa watched those big brown eyes widen as she leant slowly in:

 

“Open Sesame Santiago.”

 

Amy blinked, startled by their intimate proximity before remembering her roll:

 

“Ohh- wight…” the brunette responded awkwardly, her jaw still caught as she opened her mouth wide: she had misread that moment! Right?

 

Inspecting the interior of the other Detective’s mouth, Rosa saw rows of pearly white teeth behind the brunette’s plump pink lips; over-brushing didn’t look so bad from here. And nothing concealed except an overly excited tongue.

 

Releasing the other Detective, Rosa slid her hands along each arm, carefully feeling for the smallest bump. Amy smiled as the brunette switched to the other limb; her colleague was surprisingly thorough. That was when Rosa moved onto her abdomen:

 

The other latina wasted no time as she move over Amy’s shoulder’s, twanging a bra strap as she went, before from grabbing hold of pert breasts. Both women tensed, making awkward eye contact once more. Surprised when the other detective didn’t relent, Rosa continued surreptitiously.

 

Amy tried to hold still, the sensation of being firmly held giving her electrifying shivers. It had been soooo long since her last real… wait! The brunette backtracked; she was not going there!

 

Rosa also enjoyed this newfound contact, the weight and feel of voluptuous orbs now resting in her hands. Amy’s boobs actually felt pretty good! Feeling adventurous, the Latina began to fondle the other detective unabashedly.

 

While her pleasure continued to soar, Rosa shamelessly applied more pressure and started to squeeze hard. 

 

Quickly dismissing any thoughts of impropriety, Amy figured Rosa’s pawing technique with her chest must just be to her lack of overall professionalism. The brunette blushed; after all, her own arousal was hardly fitting and Amy could only hope Rosa didn’t notice as her breasts began to swell, her nipples rising.

 

Rosa bit her tongue, finger and thumb meeting on each nipple. Lightly tugging on each clad areole, the brunette watched in awe as they tightened against Amy’s pink shirt.

 

“Ungh, Diaz, maybe you should try somewhere else?” Amy gasped weakly, unable to handle further inspection.

 

Rosa shook her head, shaken awake from her inappropriate daze.

 

Sliding her hands over Amy’s belly the brunette continued downward, bending onto her haunches as she descended the other Detective. 

 

Groping Amy’s thighs, Rosa heard the brunette’s breath audibly hitch as she patted around her crotch, hands sliding up the inside of her leg. The other Detective tensed once more.

 

“Turn around dummy,” Rosa instructed flatly, attempting to conceal her newfound interest in Amy’s body as the brunette dutifully swiveled.

 

Kicking the brunette’s feet apart, Rosa once again probed the other Detective’s legs, even though she was now pretty certain there was no contraband in Amy’s tight pants.

 

Amy’s muscles twitched predictably when Rosa’s hands touched her ankles. Slowly and methodically moving up her legs, the brunette took her sweet time appreciating the softness and smoothness of the other Detective’s long limbs. Eventually, Rosa’s palms settled, cupping round buttocks.

 

Damn, nice ass,” Rosa marveled, her fingers tightly gripping the brunette’s plump cheeks.

 

“Err.. Thank you?” Amy responded awkwardly, turning her head as if to inspect her own rear.

 

Rosa coughed, “I-I mean seriously you have like, zero muscle in your junk, dweeb.”

 

Amy shuddered as she felt hands rub her tightly wound behind, just before the offending fingers gave her buns another deliberate squeeze. The brunette blanched, a little shocked by this inappropriate development.

 

Wincing, Amy held still as the other Detective pulled her cheeks sharply apart, allowing long fingers to skim across the light grey fabric now tightly wedged into her ass crack. 

 

Instinctively Amy swiped the invasive hand away with her own arm, quickly turning to face the offending Detective before finally remembering her role in this scenario.

 

“Do, do you give up??” she asked hastily, flicking long hair over an ear as she grinned in triumph.

 

“I’ve never given up on anything in my entire life,” Rosa snapped aggressively, pressing into Amy’s personal space, until they were practically nose-to-nose. 

 

“Well if you can’t find it-” Amy began.

 

Gripping the brunette’s chest, Rosa thrust the other Detective back against the one-way mirror, grimacing determinedly. 

 

Amy gasped, winded.

 

Tearing open the brunette’s shirt, Rosa once again reached for the smaller girl’s impressive rack.

 

“Diaz what are you-”

 

Horrified, Amy tried to defend herself, grabbing Rosa’s wrists and tugging them away from her heaving chest.

 

Unperturbed, Rosa leant forward:

 

“Ohhh, Ohh my god, wuh!?!” Amy gasped in horror, eyes almost bulging as the other Detective buried her face between her breasts. This was not the Professional frisking session she had envisioned!!

 

Feeling around between Amy’s boobs, the Latina nuzzled deeper still, searching for her prize.

 

Amy tried not to panic, panting as she felt hot lips in the cleft of her boobs. Had she accidentally seduced her own colleague? That was like, the opposite of professional!!

 

And then Rosa popped back up, the last piece of candy nestled between her teeth. The Detective grinned:

 

“That’s 3.”

 

Amy’s mouth fell open in amazement, her hands instinctively rising to cover her chest. Realising the reason for Rosa’s invasion, the Detective bit her tongue, flushed and confused as she attempted to regain some dignity:

 

“Uhmmm… Unorthodox. But you got them all so I guess… that wasn’t terrible? Right??”

 

Rosa stared lustfully at the submissive teacher’s pet: Hair down, chest on display, unprofessional as hell. In her opinion, this was the hottest the uptight Detective had ever looked!

 

In that moment, Rosa decided to teach Amy Santiago her own lesson.

 

Unbeknownst to the rest of the precinct, Rosa had a sexual appetite that extended beyond just dumb men. As far as the Latina was concerned, it really shouldn’t take a precinct full of Detectives to figure that out. After all, most straight women didn’t wear all black leather. Like that wasn’t butch enough?

 

But for Rosa this was on a new level. She avoided work liaisons for obvious reasons. However, this annoying teacher's had a chip on her shoulder and Rosa still had twenty minutes left on her break: This was going to be fun.

 

“How do I know I’ve got them all??” Rosa asked, indulgently sucking on the minty sweet as she spoke.

 

“What?” Amy responded distractedly as she reach for her clipboard, hurriedly writing her own notes:

 

“cos I just told you??”

 

Rosa shook her head condescendingly:

 

“You’re a prossy with at least 3 items of hidden contraband on your person, why should I trust your word?”

 

Amy frowned, eyes returning to the paper before her: 

 

“I think you’re getting a little too into this roleplay- woah, Oww OOWW!”

 

Spinning the crying Detective, Rosa thrust the brunette forward.

 

Clipboard flying; Amy fell over the interrogation table before her arm was tugged painfully up her back.

 

“Hey!!!” the brunette yelped, “What are you doing???!”

 

“Being thorough like you wanted,” Rosa explained calmly, “And the suspect wasn’t cooperating.”

 

“But I don’t have anymore sweets!” Amy gasped, wriggling against the cold metal surface. 

 

“That’s what they all say,” Rosa spat, leaning over the other Detective, her toned body meeting Amy’s quivering frame. The Latina Detective bit her lip, enjoying their friction as they pressed together.

 

“You will strip,” Rosa demanded coldly.

 

“What?! Amy exclaimed, her eyes becoming impossibly wide:

 

“I’m not stripping for you Diaz. I thought you were gonna play along!”

 

“I am.”

 

Grabbing Amy’s binder, she thumped it against the table intently:

 

“According to the Suspect Handling Bylaws any arresting officer has the right to request a full strip search if the suspect; in this case you, has already been found to have contraband on their person,” Rosa spouted, feeling the as the other Detective went limp in her grip.

 

“Section 12 Article 3B…” Amy responded breathily, her disbelief evident. Rosa rolled her eyes yet again. Obsessive-compulsion could be so irritating. But also helpfully predictable:

 

“Wait, wait wait! You know the bylaws?” the brunette gasped astounded.

 

Rosa smirked: 

 

“Admit that turns you on.”

 

“Nooo!? Amy lied, eyes darting back and forth as she squirmed in place:

 

“Anyway I told you I have nothing else on me.”

 

“Prove it,” Rosa said, carefully considering her next move. If she could bait the compulsive brunette she’d be putty in her hands. All Rosa had to do was appeal to Amy’s competitive side. The other Detective had 7 brothers. It wouldn’t exactly be hard:

 

“A hundred bucks says I can find something that makes you guilty.”

 

Amy blinked hard, nose crinkling adorably as she contemplated the bet. Rosa had found everything already; there was no way to prove anything one way or the other at this point.

 

An easy win for some private humiliation? A hundred bucks?? She liked that trade! More than that, the frisk had been an embarrassment. Rosa obviously new more about bodily searches then she had let on. The deluded Detective made up her mind. Amy was doing this for her pride!

 

Sliding out of the other Detective’s loosening grasp, the brunette pulled away to face Rosa once more, her bright smile returning as she raised her hands in mock surrender:

 

“You are going to feel like such an idiot when you find nothing!”

 

Undoing her last few buttons, she tugged the open shirt from around her shoulders, Amy grinned as she threw the garment aside.

 

Rosa stood and watched as the other Detective disrobed, her breasts bouncing in their tight pink confinement; now exposed to the air. The Latina Detective just stared appreciatively:

 

“Right, I’m the idiot.”

 

Bending Amy gripped her belt and unbuckled the strap hurriedly: Never before had she stripped for another woman. Or ever for that matter! She was a straight shooter. Not even for Ted… But she had to win!!

 

Unfastening her charcoal pants, Amy tugged open the waistband and wiggled the tight garment over her hips. Slipping them down her olive thighs, the brunette finally kicked the clothing free of her ankles.

 

Left in nothing but her underwear, Amy spun triumphantly.

 

“See!? Nothing!!”

 

Rosa smirked, her eyes drinking in the girl’s exposed curves:

 

“I see something Santiago. Nice granny panties Dork!”

 

“Ha Ha,” Amy responded, awkwardly tugging at the hem of undies.

 

Rosa stepped closer once more:

 

“And you’re definitely smuggling something…” Rosa plucked a hard nipple, taught against the inside of the detective’s lacy pink bra.

 

“Whatever,” Amy snapped, slapping away the hand even as her face became flushed:

 

“Its just cold in here alright?”

 

“Well too bad, cos I still haven’t checked everywhere…” Rosa explained predatorily.

 

Wuh?? Amy went pale; watching as the Latina licked her fingertips suggestively and slowly stepped forward.

 

“Let’s see what we have here…” Rosa began.

 

Reaching out she ran her fingertips downward, passing under the brunette’s waistband and finally over the exposed lips of Amy's pussy.

 

“Wait, Wait, Wait! That’s my, ooohhh…” the Detective to let out a hard gasp, and then a shuddering moan as her privates were skillfully probed. Closing her eyes the brunette bit her lip:

 

"Mmmm...” Amy moaned, her decorum practically forgotten as the Latina’s hand met her hot nethers.

 

Rosa let out a cruel laugh, "You sound pretty guilty to me…”

 

"A-Aaahh…wah?” Amy stuttered, eyes rolling backward as her hormones took over, fingers invading her quivering pussy lips.

 

Ignoring the gormless Detective, Rosa played with Amy’s loins. Soon the Latina began to slide her fingers around the outside of the brunette's crotch in a clockwise circle.

 

Gasping shrilly, Amy’s planted her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the moans that were escaping from her open lips. Wait, was this how you were supposed to search a suspect? Without gloves?? In her horny state the brunette struggled to think.

 

Rosa reversed the direction of her fingers, this time going anticlockwise around Amy's pussy lips:

 

"Would an innocent woman moan, or groan, or cry for more?” the Latina asked coldly as she increased her ministrations, her fingers hooking round to massage the roof of her needy core. 

 

The brunette gulped; big brown eyes wide and fearful.

 

“Would an innocent thrust herself forward to try and get more of my fingers inside her puss?” Rosa questioned dryly as her thumb rose up to brush the other woman's sensitive clit. 

 

“No-ungh…” Amy whimpered, struggling to answer. She couldn't, she was far too busy trying not to hump the Latina’s fingers or beg the other brunette to fuck her. Feeling weak in the knees, the brunette rested her behind on the nearby table. Oh how Amy felt so confused. 

 

"I'll tell you what Dork." Rosa said, snapping Amy out of her stupor:

 

"How about I slide my fingers inside you and if you don't react guiltily I’ll give up, but if you moan, or groan, or thrust yourself forwards, or get wet, or act in anyway guilty, I get to search you in however I want. Sound fair?"

 

Amy opened her mouth only to emit a low whine, squeezing her eyes shut as the other Detective continued her assault. 

 

Standing over the brunette, Rosa felt confident and dominant, watching the weaker woman’s reactions intensely:

 

"Good." Rosa said firmly, following through with two fingers sliding up to the knuckles inside Amy's pussy.

 

In a matter of seconds the Detective had melted, doing everything she knew she shouldn’t; moaning, groaning, she had even tried to impale herself on Rosa's long fingers.

 

Feeling guilty and hot at the same time, Amy clenched and soaked those digits in her juices. The brunette’s eyes widened; she had done everything except act innocent. 

 

The wicked grin that crossed Rosa's face would have practically had Amy creaming herself if the other Detective’s fingers weren't already making her wet. It was a dark and sinister grin, a grin that clearly said 'gotcha'.

 

Leaning over Amy, the Latina whispered in the quivering girl’s ear:

 

“Do you have any further hidden contraband?”

 

“Ohhh God -Yesss…” Amy exclaimed, not actually listening, feeling hot breath cascade over her ear.

 

Reaching under her own leather jacket, Rosa tugged free the handcuff’s she kept holstered on her hip.

 

Using impressive strength, Rosa lifted the quivering brunette by the crotch, the increased pressure making Amy’s eyes water. Tipping over, the Detective squealed as she fell backward onto the cold table.

 

Easily rolling Amy onto her belly, Rosa leant over her colleague once more, hastily gripping her wrists.

 

“Wuh-whatta.. Diaz what are you doing to me??” Amy gasped as she felt steel tighten around each wrist. Looking down she saw the chain that held her hands together, now hooked onto the interrogation table. 

 

“Any admission of guilt suggests continued contraband concealment. Therefore there is grounds for a full cavity examination,” Rosa spouted victoriously, “If necessary restraint may be used.”

 

“Okay you’ve proven your point Rosa,” Amy replied nervously, “you know how to handle a bodily search!”

 

“Damn straight,” Rosa growled, “And in a minute you’ll be glad I do.”

 

Rosa inspected her suspect, now wriggling in her restraints. While Amy didn’t have her muscle, the other detective had a sweet set of soft, alluring curves. Reaching down she applied pressure between olive shoulder blades, pressing the brunette’s upper half against the cold table. Forcing the Detective to arch her back, Santiago’s bubble butt was left tantalizingly elevated.

 

Amy twisted in place against the table. Looking back she watched in nervous fascination as Rosa moved behind her, feeling a hand glide over her frilly underwear.

 

"Try not to freak out," Rosa said. "I’m just gonna check where you thought I wouldn't bother…”

 

Amy balked; Rosa couldn't be serious. "I haven't ahhhh...." Amy gasped at the other Detective’s touch. Not there. Nobody could hide evidence like that, could they? Was it even possible? Amy could feel the Latina’s fingers over her knickers, pulling her open and probing her entrance. Attempting to pull her thighs together to hide her shame, the brunette shuddered as her panties fell around her ankles.

 

"Calm down Santiago," Rosa commanded as her fingers penetrated the young Detective:

 

“Let me do a thorough search…”

 "Ohhh, oh god..." Amy mumbled, teeth clenching together as the young Detective braced herself. 

And search Rosa did. Amy felt herself grow warm down there...then very hot. It was humiliating beyond belief. Made worse by the thought that she was getting off on this degrading strip search. Worse, that the other Detective was touching her in places that no one had ever touched her...not even her gynecologist. She bit her lip to suppress a moan.

 

"I think I feel something," Rosa said smugly, enjoying Amy’s reaction:

 

"Thought you could pull one over on me, did you?! Well, I'm on to you Santiago.” 

 

The finger was joined by another...and then another. Not just exploring her, but probing her deep. Oh so deep. Opening her. Stretching her. 

 

"mmmmmffff. oh no....I don't have....any....mummmph...thing..." Amy moaned breathlessly. She could feel herself responding. So hot. So tingly… Getting closer.

 

Rosa placed a thumb into either side of the brunette’s lips and pulled, spreading her colleague's sex. Opening it. The Latina moved so close to Amy’s nethers she could feel the Detective’s breath on her sex.

 

"If I had a light I could be sure..." Rosa muttered, 

 

“but you seem clean, at least, figuratively…”

 

“Heyyy!” Amy laughed nervously. Thankfully, before the brunette could embarrass herself further, Rosa withdrew her questing fingers.

 

Amy exhaled shakily; At last, her ordeal was over. Coming up off her elbows, the brunette lurched forward once more as a firm hand push down on the small of her back. Keeping her bent and oh so very available.

 

"One last place," Ros said firmly. Peeling Amy’s pert cheeks apart, the Detective exposed one last possible hiding place.

 

“Oh No!” Amy gasped, “Not there!” the brunette panicked, her chains rattling. 

 

"I wouldn't....do that.....ugh...ohhh..." Amy yelped, as a cold finger dipped into her most private place.

 

Immediately Rosa encountered resistance from the uptight Detective’s reluctant rectal muscles. The Latina reproached her sternly: "Santiago, you’re not cooperating." 

 

The hopeless girl closed her eyes and tried to let things run their course. Taking a deep breath Amy attempted to relax her contracted rectum to enable its perforation. The finger finally delved into her. 

 

Amy groaned; No one had ever been there. Not in her butt. She felt violated. She also felt hot. It felt depraved, but she was already turned on! Biting her lip harder Amy wanted to stifle a moan, but it came out nonetheless.

 

"I guess you’re the one getting the real lesson here Amy," Rosa said, working a finger into the young Detective’s tight butthole:

 

"There will be no more drills while I'm on your case. You think you know everything? Well you don’t. I’m the better Detective. I'm two steps ahead of whatever scheme you have dreamed up. So just give it up alright?”

 

Unngh, Rosa I-”

 

“I want you to say it,” Rosa demanded, her hand twisting between Amy’s olive butt cheeks:

 

“Say I’m the better Detective.”

 

"Mmmmmfffff...." Amy moaned; she was in no position to argue. Not with the dominating Detective's fingers shoved up her rectum. Pushing in and out of her. Searching. Questing.

 

"Ugh...Detective...Diaz...you ....unnnggh!!...are ...the best… mmmmpphh… the better Detective!”

 

"Try to contain yourself Santiago," Rosa laughed, "This isn’t for your enjoyment perve. Behaving like a slut while being searched? Not really professional huh??”

 

Amy cursed, her face contorted in self-hate and ecstasy; even if she wanted it. The brunette hated the way she was responding. Hated her body for betraying her. 

 

"I'm..oh...oh...sor....mmmmfff...sorry....." Amy also hated how she moaned. Hated how each penetration drew a sexy gasp from her. Hated how she was unable to help herself. Fuck it felt good. So good:

 

"S-sorry for-Ahhh! ...enjoy....mmm....ummm- sorry...couldn't help..." the brunette babbled weakly.

 

Slipping a hand around the front of Amy’s thigh, Rosa flicked at the brunette’s clit, now bored with the witless Detective’s reactions. Jerking her off was just a formality.

 

Collapsing against the table, Amy sobbed, chains rattling as her whole body tensed. 

 

Feeling Amy’s sphincter tighten like a vice, Rosa grinned as the brunette came on her hand:

 

“Nice one Santiago…”

 

Amy saw stars as the detention room dissolved into blackness. Oh god was she orgasming? This was insane! 

 

Rosa moved away from the gasping Detective:

 

“Real Professional Amy! Get yourself together alright? We’ve got actual police work to do.”

 

Reaching over to Amy’s jacket, Rosa wiped her hands clean, before glancing at the clipboard. Grabbing a pen she scrawled a note quickly:

 

“I’m just gonna mark myself as excellent.”

 

Amy pressed her cheek against the cold metal, coming down from her post orgasmic haze. Hair falling over her face, the brunette prayed it hid her embarrassment.

 

“Huh,” Rosa paused, looking down at the submissive Detective:

 

“I guess you weren’t carrying anything else. Sooo…”

 

Reaching down, Rosa tugged up Amy’s underwear before stuffing a couple of bills into her bra:

 

“Nice role play Santiago. You win.”

 

Turning Rosa smirked, slinking away.

 

….

 

Standing on the other side of the one-way glass mirror, Gina Torres grinned, slowly removing her left hand from inside her tight jeans.

 

The brunette had watched unseen as Rosa humiliated Amy, thoroughly enjoying the show from her vantage point. It helped when her own reflection was present throughout. 

 

“Uh, Diaz?” Amy’s voice was dulled through the glass, talking at an empty room:

 

“I’m still handcuffed…”

 

Sucking on her fingers, Gina played back the video she had just recorded on her Iphone, catching the moment Amy had cum, her face contorted in horror:

 

“Title of Amy’s sex tape,” Gina giggled:

 

“Banging Brooklyn’s Finest.”

 

The brunette paused:

 

“Hashtag Nerdfail.”

 

THE END


End file.
